Bully Ray
Mark LoMonaco (born July 14, 1971) is an American professional wrestler and radio talk show host, currently signed to Ring of Honor (ROH) under the ring name Bully Ray. He is best known for his tenure with WWE, where he performed under the ring name Bubba Ray Dudley. He is also known for his work in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) from 1995 to 1999 under the ring name Buh Buh Ray Dudley and with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) from 2005 to 2015 under the ring names Brother Ray and Bully Ray. For much of his career, LoMonaco has teamed with Devon Hughes, his kayfabe half-brother, D-Von as The Dudley Boyz and Team 3D. Recognized as one of the most prolific tag teams in professional wrestling history, they are the only tag team to have held the ECW, IWGP, NWA, TNA, WCW, WWF and WWE Tag Team Championships, in total they have won 23 major tag team championships - more than any other team in history. They were the first tag team inducted into the TNA Hall of Fame. He has also found success as a singles wrestler having held 12 championships including the TNA World Heavyweight Championship twice and the WWF/E Hardcore Championship on ten occasions, and since joining ROH, he has an ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship reign to his credit as well. All totaled, He has won 36 championships among WWE, TNA, ECW, ROH, and New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW). Both Dudleys were inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2018. In addition to being a professional wrestler LoMonaco is a radio talk show host. He is currently the co-host of SiriusXM's Fight Nation 156 'Busted Open' program. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Bubba Bomb /'' ''Bully Bomb ''(Full nelson bomb) ** ''Buh Buh / Bubba Cutter /'' ''Bully Cutter (Cutter) ** Sitout powerbomb * Signature moves ** Bionic elbow, with theatrics ** Big boot ** German suplex ** Texas piledriver ** Release powerbomb ** Samoan drop ** Senton ** Side slam * Managers ** Brooke Hogan ** Brooke Tessmacher ** Cousin Steve ** Flo Rida ** Joel Gertner ** Johnny Devine ** Johnny Rodz ** Sign Guy Dudley ** Spike Dudley ** Stacy Keibler * Entrance themes ** Extreme Championship Wrestling *** "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC (used as a member of The Dudleys) ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "Ollie Stalefish" by Kent Buchanan (used as a member of The Dudley Boyz) *** "We're Comin' Down" by Pete Blast & Jim Johnston (used as a member of The Dudley Boyz) *** "Turn the Tables" by Saliva (used as a member of The Dudley Boyz) *** "Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 (used as a member of The Dudley Boyz) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Watch Out, Watch Out" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Team 3D) *** "The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver *** "Immortals" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Immortal) *** "Deadman's Hand" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Aces & Eights) *** "Deadman's Hand" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (used as a member of Aces & Eights) ** Ring of Honor *** "Hard and Heavy" by Colleen Sharmat *** "Birds of Prey" by Michael Passen Championships and accomplishments * All Japan Pro Wrestling ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2005) – with Brother Devon * Cauliflower Alley Club ** Other honoree (1997) – with Brother Devon * Destiny Wrestling Organization ** DWO Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with D-Von Dudley * Hustle ** Hustle Super Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brother Devon * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brother Devon * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Match of the Year (2000) – with D-Von Dudley vs. Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz in a Triangle Ladder match at WrestleMania 2000 ** Match of the Year (2001) – with D-Von Dudley vs. Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven ** Tag Team of the Year (2001, 2009) – with D-Von Dudley ** Ranked #4 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013152 ** Ranked #354 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003153 * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe * Squared Circle Wrestling ** 2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brother Devon * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brother Devon ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brother Devon ** TNA World Cup of Wrestling (2014) – with Eric Young, Gunner, Eddie Edwards, and ODB ** TNA Hall of Fame (Class of 2014) * World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment ** WWF/E Hardcore Championship (10 times) ** WWF/World Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with D-Von Dudley ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with D-Von Dudley ** WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with D-Von Dudley ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2018) – as a member of The Dudley Boyz * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Worst Gimmick (2013) – Aces & Eights Category:Alumni